Bending Fate
by NecromancerLuna
Summary: KataraxZuko. This is an alternate ending to episode twenty in book 2, where Katara and Zuko are in the Crystal Catacombes, and well it changes the story too. Read and find out, warning, there will be cursing and a lemon or two.
1. Chapter 1

**chaosxshion here, I am back and better than ever! I am pleased to announce that this is my first Avatar fanfic and its Zutara or I like to call it Zuka! LOL. The basic summary is kind what would have happened if in EP twenty of Book 2, Aang and Iroh made a wrong turn and didn't show up just in time to stop Katara from using the Healing Water on Zuko's scar. And it takes off from there. **

**By the way, in case you weren't sure. I do not own Avatar. If I did, Katara would be Fire lady and there would be a whole new series about Zuko finding his mother. **

**Chapter one**

"Why did they throw YOU in here?" Katara bellowed, already miffed at the fact she'd been tricked and thrown in the Crystal Catacombs herself. Zuko, now in a calmer demeanor, just quietly held his knees to his chest like a pouting child. Katara, even more frustrated with his silence and unwillingness to fight back, began to rant even more. Tearing at his heart and soul, each harsh word she spat at him tore at his inner self, the one that wanted to see his mother and stay with his uncle in the Tea Shop. "ME personally, they took my mother away." Katara, facing his back, went to her knees and held herself as if she were going to break in half. Tears starting to well in her deep brown eyes, Katara almost didn't hear the young Prince mumble.

"That's one thing we have in common…" Zuko's once proud and arrogant voice was left with nothing but a child's mourning voice on a wistful memory. Zuko stood with Katara, her tears drying up as she looked him over. It was strange to the girl, to see him in warm, earthy tones, instead of the coldness of black and maroon. She just stared, her mind suddenly falling apart like dough in water. A tiny connection made her finally see him as he was, a human being, not the face of the enemy she once knew. Now, he was just like her, a motherless child caught in the heat of war just like a mouse in a viper's coils.

"I always saw your face when I thought of the fire nation…" she whispered, then bite her lip in regret when he touched his scar and muttered an "oh…." She revoked her statement, "No, not that…" she said coming closer to him. Katara could see in his eyes, the remorse, the sorrow, the confusion and the tear of his mind between two powerful forces… his cruel Father and his kind Uncle.

"I always thought this was my mark, the Banished Prince, doomed forever to chase the Avatar…" his head was bowed, and Katara's pure heart pound in pity and compassion for him. "But, now I realize that I can decide my own destiny…" He raised his head, his eyes like molten gold, their eyes met and Katara's heart raced again with more passion at his inspiring words. She was speechless from just the shock of his brand new attitude, it was as if someone had ironed all his anger and hate out. Katara finally smiled, glad his emotions were showing and his health returning to normal.

She placed her hand on her chest, "I can heal…" she said, then pulling out her necklace, she revealed to him the containment of water from the Nothern Water Tibe.

"-It's a scar…it can't be healed- " Zuko was cut off as he cut her off.

"It's a special healing water, so who knows?" She told him, smiling fondly at him, he stared at her in disbelief. She was just the annoying water bender who traveled with the Avatar, but like he was human to her, she became a common friend in a unfair world. He wanted to smile, but he didn't believe this was happening. No one had shown him this much kindness since his mother and uncle. A chill snaked down his spine when her hand touched his scarred cheek, his heart pounded and he almost thought about hugging her and letting himself sob into her gentle embrace. She began to open the bottle-like container when they heard an abrupt thud through the walls.

His instinct kicked in, her grabbed her by the waist and thrust her to him, and she gasped clinging onto his neck. He listened for any sound of bending or movement. Those moments were like the suspense of any horror film in Katara's mind, she looked around shaking despite his heat. His one hand out waiting to summon fire at will, the other was wrapped securely around her waist demanding her presence dangerously close. Nothing…they both mentally sighed in relief. Katara, now realizing how 'comfortably close' she was to Zuko, began blushing, spreading through her cheeks like wildfire on a dry grass field.

He glance at her, a playful smirk on his face now, he joked, "Are blushing because of the heat or am I too hot for you." His smirked widened when her blush grew deeper, she shoved herself away from him. She stuttered for words, hiding her face from him, then crossing her arms and huffing. He chuckled, this new fondness was creeping in his thoughts, and she seemed so kind and trusting. That's what he'd been searching for, for a long time; someone he could cry to and be comforted by but never tell anyone if he requested she not too. "I'm just kidding, you don't have to be offended, Katara."

Katara, now going into another phase of shock and her arms falling to her sides, looked at him with eyes like the water she commanded, calm and understanding yet mysterious and wild. They glistened with confusion; he'd never called her by her real name before, always derogatory and demeaning nicknames. She smirked back, folding her arms over her chest once more, "You haven't changed THAT much, you're still a cocky brat." His temper rose, he clenched a fist, his knuckles whitened until he heard her chuckle, "You can dish it out, but you can't take it!" They both chuckled. Zuko looked down at his robes, liking the new colors on him.

Katara sat, patting the rock next to her for him to sit. He, hesitantly, obeyed her wishes and went to the rock. He supported his weight on his hands, leaning back and looking at the roof like she was. "I take it you don't want to try and escape to help the _Avatar_?" His voice became bitter again, like biting into a lime thinking it was a strawberry. She shook her head with a giggle, he turned to her raising her eyebrows.

"No, I do, but two brains are better than one." She chimed, grinning at him. Zuko, at first surprised at her optimism and thoughts of him helping, half smiled at the thought of being on a team. "Now, there's not much water down here, or fire for that matter-…"

"-That doesn't matter for me, I can summon without fire being near me, and you carry water, don't you?" He glanced around the glowing green cave, and motioned to the right of them. "Above us is too heavily guarded, we'd be stupid to try that way, but if we explore right then we might be able to find a way out."

"Why right?" she glanced over, he hushed her.

"Smell…" He bluntly commanded, she frowned both her lips and brow, but sniffed in the direction he pointed, it didn't smell as musky. "Feel…" He took her darker hand in his pallid one, pointing it toward the right, she felt a breeze hit her arm. She opened her eyes and looked to his face, the unscarred side, then kinder side of his soul, the untouched by war and death side. He noticed her staring and looked her in the eyes only to lose him in her dark pools, like the deepest depth of the sea at night.

"That's so cool, where did you-…"

"Basic survival training…" He shrugged it off like a cat clearing a jump. He stood and strode to the right tunnel with Katara not far behind. She began talking to him, lots of small talk that he answered in short, blunt answers. She crossed her arms behind her back and almost started skipping. Abruptly, Zuko took her in his arms bridal style and ran forward; they looked at what would have been a crushed Katara beneath heavy boulders. Katara held onto him tightly, thanking him for saving her life. He noticed the light coming from above; he started walking towards the ruble with her still safely tucked into his arms.

Aang flew down from the hole and opened his arms widely for Katara's embrace; his wide grin fell at the sight. Katara was snuggling into Zuko's neck as he held her almost emotionlessly. With her eyes closed and in the arms of the enemy, Aang soon assumed that Zuko did something to hurt her. Aang narrowed his eyes and eyebrows, "Get away from her!" He demanded, scaring Katara awake. Zuko grew angry and was about to snap at him, when Katara asked him to put her down and hurried to Aang's side, embracing him warmly. "Good to see you safe Katara let me handle him!"

General Iroh was coming down at about the time Katara ran in front of a fuming Zuko. "NO! Aang, you don't understand he-…"

"I SAVED her from your careless earth bending! That could have crushed her!" Zuko yelled, pointing at the ruble on which Aang stood gracefully on. He looked down in shame, then at Katara in fear of her disapproval. Katara shot him a look of sympathy, and General Iroh was shocked to see the sudden defensiveness he got over this pretty young lady, then smiled and put his hands back into his green sleeves. Zuko went to his uncle, passing both of them and letting his uncle embrace him. Zuko finally answered his embrace, with one arm and a half smile. Aang apologized to Katara, while Toph and Sokka showed up. Katara hugged him, they got out of the cave skillfully. They were about to split and go there different ways when Katara took Zuko by the hand and tugged him along with her. "No. Katara…" He stood his ground like a tree, she struggled to even attempt to budge him. General Iroh was pleased to see his almost son becoming a part of a team, now beaming with pride in his new nephew.

His wise voice told Zuko, "It's time you went with your heart and not that confused head of yours." Zuko shot his uncle a betrayed glance, and Katara finally got him to budge. Sokka and Aang were nearly having fits over Katara's plead to bring Zuko along. "Go on Zuko, go with the pretty young lady, you need one." Katara blushed, Zuko blushed more and Sokka nearly blew his head off. Aang reflected sorrow, not only was he supposed to let go of Katara but it seemed she had already let go of him. He supposed they were almost perfect together, after all, like the Avatar must bring balance, they brought each other balance.

"OH! C'mon hot shot, just come with sugar mama and twinkle toes…" Toph groaned her announcing growing like cancer. Her dirty feet hanging over Appa's saddle, swinging to an imaginary beat.

"HEY!" Sokka protested.

"Oh- and Dummy."

"Yeah!" He agreed smugly, then realized her words, "HEYY!" he whined.

"Zuko…"Her gentle alto voice made him turn to her, purposely letting himself get lost in her eyes once more. She almost lost herself completely in his lava filled ones before finishing her thought, "…choose your own destiny." Those words, she seemed to now understand what he was going through and what his uncle was trying to tell him the whole time. The urge to grab her up into his embrace became more appealing in the Fire Prince's mind. Instead, he looked to his uncle with a conflicted expression, his uncle nodded and then smiled when Katara told him, "You can come too, General Iroh. "

"I would love too, my child, but I have a Tea Shop to run." He answered, winking at the two, before turning away and leaving the scene.

"Will you all just c'mon already! By the time we reach the castle it'll be taken over already!" Toph impatiently noted to everyone, jumping from Appa blindly. She began to feel around with her feet. With Zuko tucked under their sleeves, or entwined in Katara's fingers, they were off. (We all know how the episode ends, but for my sake let's skip the fighting, for now.)

The City fell to the hands of Azula, which left Zuko in a depressed state; he couldn't stop his sister yet again. He sat distant from the others; his shame of letting Katara and his uncle down was more grieving to him than the words of his harsh sister and ruthless father. Katara, with two bowls of soup in her hands, went to him. Graceful as a swan, she sat next to him and offered him a bowl, ignoring her distraught and fuming brother. He mumbled a thank you, his mood lower than ever, he felt everything explode in his face all at once, and wished his uncle was here to comfort him, or his…Katara tired making small talk, being as cheery as possible, but he only grumbled and ate his soup.

"You're so moody hot sauce." Toph butted into the attempted conversation, "First, you're hot, then cold, and then depressing, then smoochey-smoochey with sugar mama." She grinned, staring at the tree, she figuring what's the use in staring in the direction of something you can't see anyways. Aang flinched, trying not to let his emotions show, he thought he'd let her go when she went into the Avatar state, but it didn't seem to stop the numb aching in his chest. She was playing peacemaker, but Zuko was getting a little more attached to the Water bender than Aang would have liked or imagined. The rest of the night went on with laughing and eating, more of Toph's antics and Sokka's "serious" plans. When it was time for bed, Zuko placed his bed a few feet away from Katara's being sure than he was away from anyone else.

Katara wished everyone a good night, Zuko only nodded, wrapping himself in a light blanket and watching Katara sleep in her angelic peace. He was beginning to like this….too much…

**It's wayyy shorter than I normally do, but my wrists hurt and I need to go to work early in the morning. =) Happy Reading, Happy reviewing. I like constructive criticism, no flaming. Yes , I know I spelled Sokka's name wrong. I forget. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Awoken from his sleep, Zuko noticed something next to him. Dark satin curls fan out beneath a curvy frame. He cocked an eyebrow; her head was nuzzled in the nave of his neck and cool breath ghosting over his neck. It was enough to drive any man's senses into frenzy, her form so close to him, sucking onto his warmth. Her hands resting on his chest, he could have stayed like that all day and night, and then realization hit him like a rock. He jerked up, waiting for Sokka to jump at his throat like a panther in the night. But, it was still too early for him to be awake. Katara, being rudely awoken from slumber, mumbled while rubbing her eyes. She moved her hair about, shifting the delicate linen under dress around her breasts, Zuko couldn't help but stare. Clearing his throat, he apologized for waking her. Katara blushed as she felt his hot breath on her forearms and neck; she had finally realized how close she moved over night.

"Sorry, Zuko…" She whispered with a giggle and a blush, like a school girl entering a coed P.E. class for the first time. "I've always done that, it used to drive Sokka crazy." She chuckled looking over at her brother fondly. To which he did not return the favor, only snored loudly and drooled all over his bedding. She turned back to Zuko, who seemed a little nervous and cautious, only shrugged and waved her off, gathering more of his blanket around his manhood. She blushed more; she curled up back in her bed, pretending not to notice Zuko's calming down.

"I didn't mind…" He whispered, loud enough for her to hear. Katara bit her lip, smiling from ear to ear. He ruffled himself back into his bedding, leaving Katara alone with her thoughts. She began gushing over him in her mind, he was only a year or so older than her, so not too much of a difference. And being that close to him got her a good feel of his abs and pecks, he was fit. She licked her lips; her hormones begged her to choose him. After all, animal instinct is not alien to humans either, the stronger the male, the more he'd provide. Visions of those arms pushing her under him starting to flow in her mind like a river into the ocean after a rain storm, his lips casting fiery kisses down her neck and to her naval, it was a scary yet thrilling thought.

She held her blanket closer to her chest, enjoying her new thoughts. She then silenced them; this was Zuko she was thinking about the jerk who hurt them. However, she did agree she had always been attracted to the 'Bad Boy' anyways. Although she had agreed to that, she also agreed that she was being naïve again. She wasn't going to let someone use her again, or hurt her. Little did she know, Zuko was thinking the same thing. They didn't sleep the rest of the morning out, but rose with the others.

Katara cooked breakfast, to which Zuko ate little of not feeling the worth of eating their food. Aang spoke nothing to Zuko, just to Toph and Katara while Sokka paced around, munching on bacon they recently bought. Appa happily watched Momo fly around him, and Katara kept bugging Zuko. "Eat something!" she nagged, cheerfully pretending to feed him with her fork. Aang tired to ignore it, but his boyish jealousy was starting to get to him, she didn't have her full attention on him. He understood she was trying to make Zuko comfortable, seeing as him being here were her action and now her responsibility, but HE was once her responsibility. He stabbed his vegetables violently, shoving them in his mouth instead of whining to her or Toph.

"I don't deserve your food, Katara." Zuko stubbornly refused her, his new modesty was very becoming to her now. He hugged himself with his arms, and looked down at his half eaten plate. Katara smirked; she summoned the water from her water bottle and splashed him with it. Disoriented, he gasped and flailed his arms about as Katara shoved the fork into his mouth, his eyes were as wide as watermelons. Katara held her stomach in laughter, Toph started looking around, and even Sokka couldn't help but hold his stomach in laughter. He glared at her, his hair soggy and face dripping in water. He steamed it off while chewing on his food.

"What? What happened?" Toph asked, looking around as if waiting for someone to answer her. Aang, much to his dislike, explained how Katara force feed him. Aang decided it was time he played a little game with Katara, if she was going to be all sweet on Zuko, he'd be sweet on Toph. He got closer to Toph, sitting on the boulder in which she was contently sitting and seeing on, leaning on her shoulder with his. "Twinkle toes, what are YOU doing? Get off me." She shoved him to the ground in one swift push of her hand.

Zuko cracked a chuckle, causing the whole camp to freeze and look at him. He stopped, opened his eyes and met all their glances, "Buzz off." He hissed, "I can laugh to ya know." He spat, going back to his food. The days and nights (three of each in fact) continued like this, Katara was chatting with Zuko who, as he is famous for, answered with few words and almost no emotion. She was content talking to him, sharing her world with him. She'd ask him questions about fire bending and he was answer. Aang grew tired of this quickly, his own temper beginning to rise with each word out of their mouths. _'Zuko, Zuko, Zuko…' _Aang groaned in his head, mocking her with a high-pitched voice,_ 'it's almost like she has a crush on him or something…'_ memories of her kissing him on the cheek flashed in his mind, and her healing him.

He wanted old Katara back, and somehow he'd get her back. Wait, those were evil thoughts for the Avatar. He sighed; his boyish maturity was taking him by the second, the same immaturity that made him run away in the first place. He wasn't allowed to have a family anyways. He frowned at this thought; it was one thing he'd always dreamt about, a family, a loving wife and little children running about his house. Something made his attention go back to the teenagers. "Does fire only destroy?" Katara asked Zuko, hesitant and fearful. She folded her hands together, her features softening, wishing she didn't ask that by the hurt on Zuko's face. He touched his scar one more time before looking to her.

"No…" he answered her, leaning his head down to encourage her head to come up and watch him. "Fire is infamous for power and destruction, but, fire can be warm, like coals warming you on winter evenings, it can also create, from it's ashes trees grow with nutrients it gives it." Katara walked with him, their steps suddenly becoming unison, her eyes watching his molten gold ones with captivity. He held out his hand and from it came a detailed rose made of fire; he looked at her eyes with the same fire the rose gave off. "It is passionate like love and dangerous like lust." He made the rose shrink and multiplied into more roses. "And feverish."

"Passionate like a first kiss…" She added, her breath becoming shorter and shorter the more his eyes dug into hers. Aang turned beat red with emotions he wasn't sure he could muster a thought of calling. Toph was ignoring most of it, getting bored of 'Sugar Mama's' talking and Hot shot's moodiness. Sokka looked behind, upon realizing he'd been talking to himself the whole time they were walking, saw his sister blushing like a basket full of red monkeys at Zuko made him turn beet red with anger.

"Stop flirting with my sister! You're too old and evil for her!" he accused, pointing his index finger at him. Zuko lingered in her eyes before blankly meeting his gaze. Katara made two fists and starting rebuking her brother, their walking ceasing in this moment. Aang tired to make peace, while Toph and Zuko watched in silence. "KATARA! He's the Fire Nation Prince, the enemy!"

"He's not the enemy anymore, Sokka!"

"Guys!" Aang intervened, vainly.

"He's too old for you!"

"By two years!"

"Yes, old enough to be me!"

"Hey! Guys!" Aang tired once more. The agreeing became so loud, that words flew like bullets in World War II. Names thrown everywhere, defenses and offenses being fought by mouth, clamoring like goblins raiding a china shop enough to chase any brave animal away. Toph looked to Zuko, blushing and turning her toes into the dirt, she mentioned about her being single and sense he was into younger girls, why not go a few more years. Zuko smiled; as if she could see it, he gave her a pat and said he'd see in a few years. Toph snapped her finger with an, 'Dammit.' Zuko chuckled under his breath, letting her hear if she wanted. He began to get a knot in his stomach, he wasn't wanted, and he glanced at his red and brown robes. Brushing a hand through his ebony hair, he sighed and clapped his hands together causing fire to burn just above their heads. Sokka panicked when he saw his little ponytail on fire, frantically hitting it with his hands.

"Seeing as I am not welcomed here, I'll be taking my leave." Zuko announced, bowing like a gentleman and turning on the balls of his feet. Katara shoved Sokka and shot him a frustrated glance and noise before chasing after Zuko. Aang tired stopping her, only to be stopped himself by Sokka who told her good riddance out of anger. His brows furrowed and hot air shooting out his nostrils, adjusting his trusty pack and boomerang, he walked forward, letting Appa shade them from above. Momo comforted Aang by nuzzling into his pale cheek and sitting on his shoulder. Toph ragged on them for chasing off Sugar mama and Hot stuff, stomping her feet and adjusting her clothing.

"Zuko!" she called, trying to keep up with him. He stopped too abruptly for her, she ran right into him. He caught her, holding her thinner arms in his strong hands. "Zuko, don't run away again, I want you to be there…" She huffed and puffed, "Wasn't I welcoming enough?" She pleaded, looking down at his chest and resting her head on it. "They say when two people go through something trying they connect and no matter what, they're for life." She hugged him for the first time. He let her, more in shock than willingness; this wasn't something he did too often. His hands went to the air, going to shove her away, but instead, shaking, they went to her back. He shivered in delight, she was well shaped, and he pulled her closer.

"Katara…" he whispered huskily, he wanted to believe what she said was true. It had seemed like minutes down there in the Catacombs, but when one's adrenaline is rushing hours become seconds. That whole day they were fighting the same cause, the same road on a similar destiny. He felt up her back with one hand and the other down, feeling out the curves of her back. For only being fifteen, she was blossoming well. She shivered in lustful delight, not realizing her hands were at his chest, feeling it through his linen robes. "Katara…" his breath ghost over her ear, "I have a secret I only want you to know…" She sighed like a wooed princess in a fairytale. "There is one thing I always admired about Water Benders…" his lips ebbed closer to her sensitive ear; her knees began to feel like jelly, her stomach like a net fully of monarch butterflies.

"W-what's t-that, Zuko?" She pressed him, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt to not let her fall as his hands went up and down the curve of her back and his lips teasing her outer ear lobe. He smirked, brushing his lips on her outer ear and ignoring her words. He was soaking this in, she was all his, helpless to his spell. The power made him hungry, he shook his head of the thought, he didn't need to dominate anyone anymore. Her hands dared lower into his abs, making their way back up and over his biceps, which he conveniently flexed. She moaned a little, as his hand moved itself to her butt and up. It was as sweet as a deal with the devil, he was in control, but he needed to stay calm and remember he choose a different path.

"That water, even though it's compassionate and nurturing, is dangerous and mind-consuming…" he started, lowering his lips to her ear lobe, biting it gently, and to her neck he spoke louder but deeply, "Overwhelmingly powerful, it washes over you and fills you with peace." She gulped; his Allison was getting thoughts in her head she wanted to act out. She licked her lips, her thoughts from the mornings consuming her thoughts like his description of the water. "Mix fire and water together and it boils, making steam, and warmth…" he coaxed, moving to her other ear in a line of hot kisses like sin on her neck. Her eyes got misty, the world blurred and so did right and wrong, why they were here and where they were going didn't matter.

Zuko wanted this all to himself, a little bombshell waiting to explode. A nurturer to tend to his wounds, someone for him to protect, someone who would admire him no matter his mistake, and someone he could please. Maybe his uncle was right, maybe he did need to find a girl and settle down with her. "Oh, Zuko, take me…" Those words hit him in the core; he seduced a jewel into his pleasure with her full trust in him. He hurdled himself away from the beautiful bender, she almost fell when he left, breaking a part of the spell she was under. "Zuko, did I do something wrong?" She asked, stepping towards him.

"Stop!" he commanded, he turned away from her, his fists forming and knuckles as white as December. "Just don't, you can't trust me…" he started yelling, berating himself, "I betrayed your trust, it's only been four days and I already am reverting back to my old habits!" He screamed, fire surrounding his fists now. Katara backed away; she was seeing the part of fire everyone feared. He shoved his fist into the tree in front of him, burning a hole almost threw it. Katara started stepping backwards. "I don't deserve your kindness or your bond…" He began to calm down after a few more trees were inflicted with him.

"What are you talking about?" Now Katara was annoyed, he WAS like fire; Unpredictable and primitive. She crossed her arms and stood in a stance, then stared him down, proving his theory. He glanced at her, his hands still on fire, his eyes looking over her. She was even sexier when she was bold. He stood his ground however; after all he still had his pride. "What?" she pressed, gesturing for him to speak up with her hands.

"I seduced you…" He began, only for her to laugh at him, she smiled again. "What?" he snapped at her, gritting his teeth.

"If I didn't want to…" She said lowly, her eyes engaging him like a seductress, "Then you'd be drowning in the water you admired from a distance." She came closer to him, her hips swaying in the way that drove men crazy on spot. He followed her hips, then up her body as she came into contact with him. She held her hands above theirs and slid them down his face, one hand going behind his neck and the other tending to the scar on his face. "Show me fire." She whispered on his lips, "and I'll show you water…" The tables turned on Zuko without him dealing it. Blood rushed through him, he wanted it, and she wanted it. He was aroused; he pulled her up under her arms and pushed her hips onto his. She, wrapping her legs around his waist out of instinct, gasped at the sudden ferociousness of the prince.

His lips went to her lips sealing her taunts, she moaned, gasping in shock at the sensations of his lips all over her neck. He would show her fire, his hands gripped her butt as if calming her. She started roaming his neck and back. Their eyes met again, their pants meeting each other as their lips did again. Katara's mind rushed, was he right? Were they moving too fast? Was she confusing their bond with lust? She gasped and moaned more, almost yelping when he pushed her up against the tree. His hands left her butt, opening up her linen dress until it hung loosely off her shoulders. He memorized the site, then started roaming it with his lips. Her cheeks turned redder by the second and her womanhood was growing moist and excited for his grand entrance.

"Zuko…" she called out desperately, which made the opposite effect, He immediately stopped what he was doing. He questioned if she was alright, and checking her flesh for any burn marks. She put her arms around his neck, "I am fine…it's just…maybe you're right…maybe we should take this slower…" She nuzzled into his pale neck, the colors blending like oil paints. He groaned, but nodded into her hair, smelling the sweet lavender perfume she sprayed on this morning. He put her down, painfully, walking away from her, holding in his groans. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just feeling _blue _my dear." He called back, going into the bushes to finish off what he couldn't. Katara got roses in her cheeks, feeling bad she stopped him in the middle of their moment. She got cold suddenly, not realizing how warm he really was. She hugged herself, glancing down at her shoes. She smiled at the thought of him; he seemed so much truer now, as if he'd been hiding this the whole time. She guessed she should have seen it coming; after all, he wasn't that terrifying even when they were fighting. She decided to stop cooing over him before she started feeling like Cinderella; she was young but not naïve enough for fairytale hopes and dreams.

Zuko came back more relaxed and not limping or tight in the crotch. "I'll come back, but only because I don't mind being around you." He smirked, his eyes lighting in mischief, "You're alright, for a Water Bender." She shot him a dirty look, like the one a girlfriend gives her boyfriend that makes guys around them cringe; he threw his hands up in defense, "Whoa! If looks could kill!" She came over and smacked him on the shoulder, he only chuckle, cringing a little with each of her half hearted punches on his shoulder. He grabbed her wrists, gently, and leaned forward kissing her lips to stop her teasing.

Zuko looked around the forestry, he noticed how dark it was starting to get. The sky was like water colors, rose, lavender, orange and red draining off the canvas leaving a midnight stain behind. "It's getting dark, are you sure you want to head for them now, or rest in a clearing and catch up with them-…" Appa huffed above them, making Zuko's hair rise with the intake and flatten back over his head with the exhale. "Well, fuck…there goes my plans." He admitted, looking hopelessly at Katara. She giggled, lovingly staring at Zuko and then hugging Aang when he jumped down to greet them.

Aang looked at Katara and began tilting his head to the right like a child observing an ant hill; he noticed something on her flesh, purple and black like a bruise. "Uh, Katara, why do you have a bruise on your neck?" Katara went beet red, she glared at Zuko who answered her with a smug grin.

"Oh, I hit myself trying to get a bug." Katara answered, pulling her mother's necklace up to cover the hickie. Aang nodded innocently, grinning to just see her. Sokka leaned over the saddle, just a small dot from where they were in the sky; he motioned them to hurry up, yelling something inaudible. Zuko motioned behind him, letting them know they were going to the clearing so Appa could land. They filed into the giant saddle, and settled down while Appa flew towards a neighboring Earth town. Sokka scratched the back of his head, approaching Zuko; he cleared his throat to get Zuko's attention. Zuko stopped looking at the landscape and turned to Sokka with his left eyebrow inquiring the disturbance.

"I owe you an a-ah-a-uhhhh…" Sokka ruefully started, Aang nudged him with a gust of wind to his back like an elbow. An apology…" he finally admitted, with a sigh he went on, "You're a good guy, even though you can be a real asshole, and you DID save my sister a few times…" he shrugged to himself more than anyone else and went on, "So, I am sorry I yelled at you, the over-protective brother thing, you know…" He chuckled; Zuko thanked him with a half smile and agreed. "I mean you'd do the same for your sis-…er… never mind." Sokka left the awkward moment to go with Aang, "Yeah, going this way now…"

Zuko went back to the scenery, watching blurs of green and brown twirling together like a waltz. The land was so vast here, unlike the Fire Nation, which was rather small in an overlook of any map. Everything seemed to prosper here; sure, there were plants in the Fire Nation, but not as a variety as there was in Earth and Wind Nations. Blossoms of every color and size, he almost wanted to remain here. It would be the perfect place for him and Katara; after all, it was neither of their nations. Neutral ground for them to be in peace, they would visit their – her family but remain where they were hidden from the rest of the world.

Giggling. Zuko tuned his ears into the feminine voice behind him, they were trying to be as low as possible, but still enough excitement to turn on the volume. "He was so sexy; he lifted me with no problem." Katara started gushing, he could sense her expression. It would be adorable, roses in her cheeks, shifting her shoulders up to hide them, biting her bottom lip. Toph whispered for her to go on, ignoring that fact she was letting her girly side show. Katara giggled again, "He kissed me vigorously, like a beast, pressing me on a tree…" Both girls sighed in hopeless romantic notions. He pressed his lips together trying not to laugh, but bloating in pride that he took her breath away.

He could feel Toph pouting as their eyes went to him, hearing them both coo at him. "I wish I had a Hot Stuff to sweep me off my feet…"

"You will someday Toph…" Katara chimed in her sweet voice.

Toph humphed, "More like, I'LL sweep him of HIS feet." She laughed with Katara as she agreed to the statement. Zuko was almost glad the Avatar didn't hear them, he was too busy guiding Appa and discussing battle plans with Sokka. He knew of the boy's jealousy and didn't want to further inflict the torment on him by showing his affections for Katara. He was finished hurting people, he wanted this change. Although, the group thing still needed to grow on him before he'd accept them as friends. When they finally decided to land, they let Appa stay just outside the village; they entered donning their earthly disguises, Zuko keeping his hood tight over his scar. They reached an inn, Sokka making mention that there would be two separate rooms, and willingly paying for both. The clerk, the young brunette being more interested in her nails than them, waved them off and tossed them the keys.

Sokka implied clearly which one the boys would be staying in, letting Katara know he'd be up all night. She shook her head and ignored him. However, Sokka passed out the second he hit his pillow, snoring even, to complete the moment. His legs half off the bedding and arms around the head of the bed. Zuko tucked himself into his spare pillow on the ground, letting Aang take the actual bed. Aang sat up, staring blankly at the ceiling. Zuko turned on his side to fall asleep until he heard Aang speak, "So, you and Katara…."

"Hmmm?" he answered nonchalantly.

"Are…Are you guys like…" Aang started, gulping and trying to control his emotions. His thumbs twirling like ballet dancers on stage. He kept looking from the ceiling to his hands, then to Zuko's back. He gulped audibly, until Zuko told him to spit it out, he shrunk down like a kindergartener being scolded. "A couple?" he finally finished his sentence, closing his eyes as if by saying this would make the cosmos explode. He was waiting for the punch, the punch of his fears coming to reality.

"If she wants…I don't control her, it's up to her." Zuko answered safely, not letting his annoyance get the best of him. He knew the boy liked her, but it was time he moved on, Zuko knew the Avatar couldn't have a family; his responsibility is too great to have one. Katara would be pushed aside by the weight of the world and that was no life for her. She needed to be appreciated, she was self-sacrificing enough already. "Go to sleep Aang, we shouldn't be talking about relationships during wartime anyways." Zuko mentioned hypocritically. Aang nodded and threw himself back, he did need sleep, and in a way, Zuko was right about it. Zuko thought about it, they never really said they were a couple. He got knots in his stomach. Weren't they? He'd ask in the morning.

**I made Katara 15 and Zuko 17, because I think it took them longer than one year to do all the things they do in the series. So it was a little longer, and they should get longer as I go along. Happy reading, Happy reviewing! =) Reviews make me write faster! I won't be a tease next time ; ) with the lemon. **

**-chaosxshion**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Black satin pillows beneath her head and maroon silk sheets gathering in her hands, the dimly lit room was filled with her moaning and his movements. Zuko's biceps rippling as he tore her linen nightgown, she gasped from the sudden exposure. His lips roaming down her neck and collarbone, kissing his way to her right breast, licking the harden nipple. His other hand cupping her neglected beast, groping and feeling the nipple out. Her hand clung to his back, feeling the valleys of his muscles. A voice from beyond started calling her, she looked around under him, trying to find the voice. She felt herself falling through the bed, the sheets flying up around her and taking Zuko away.

Katara jerked up in her bedding, Toph sitting criss-cross next to her with a devilish grin on her lips. "So, how'd you sleep Sugar Mama?" Katara shook her head, brushing out her curly hair before shrugging. Toph nodded, her grin getting wider, "It must have been nice…" Katara started getting up to got ready for the morning. She shrugged again, trying not to reveal her steamy dream; she started braiding her hair looking at her nightgown. "Just saying, I mean after all you were calling Zuko's name out all night." Katara nearly choked on her own spit, her eyes like melons. "Oh, Zuko!" Toph mocked, throwing her hands in the air and pretending to kiss the air.

"Shut up Toph!" Katara shouted, throwing her brush at Toph, which missed her by a few inches.

"HEY! I can't see them in the air!" Toph yelled back, holding her head. Katara only smirked and went back to braiding her hair. "Fixing your hair for Zuko?" Toph asked, brushing her own hair with her fingers, applying her headband once more. Katara ignored her, thinking about bathing on the second thought. "Fine walk away…." Katara called back to her explaining her actions. "Good, you stink." Was her answer, Katara laughed, then stopped and smelled her underarm. After her bath, she decided it would better to leave some of her hair down and put a small bun on top, leaving two tendrils down.

"Come on Sugar Queen." Toph beckoned impatiently, pounding on the door, and threatening to bend her out of the bathroom. Katara packed up her stuff, making sure the beds were made, and dashed out running right into Zuko. Zuko caught her, his hands holding her by her forearms. Toph snickered, patting Zuko on the shoulder, before commenting, "Good catch…" Zuko growled at her duel meaning, not wanting to arouse anger from his new found friends.

Katara tried not to blush, and then looking at her brother, she asked him where they were headed next. Sokka tapped a rolled letter in his hand and answered, "Dad's." Katara smiled half heartedly, her heart still burning with age-old regrets of her father's abandonment of their family. Katara hugged herself, but grinned for Sokka and the rest who could see; however, Zuko was not easily fooled. Once outside of the small town, they hopped onto Appa and began to head towards the bay, although Aang was still weak from his lighting experience, he was still alert enough to watch the older teens in action. Zuko would glance at her until she noticed and would look away as if she never did. Katara would giggle or blush, then send some water his way; he'd get a little steamed up, but then send her a puff of fire. Now, being raised by monks, he'd never actually seen flirting, but he assumed this was it.

Katara had never seemed so happy; she was laughing and being goofy, not even mothering the rest of them around. They reminded him of his parents and other couples they had seen along the way. Teasing and joking, sometimes in ways he thought would make them fight, but they laughed instead. Aang missed Katara doting upon him, he curled his knees to his chest and rested his chin on them. He supposed he should be happy for Katara, after all water WAS fire's balance. If Zuko knew he was thinking this, he would have agreed.

Zuko knew Mai was waiting for his return, but it would not be as happy as she'd think. Mai was too hateful and boring. Katara was as opposite to her as the north and south poles, she was bursting with energy and emotion. They landed Appa on one of the water tribe boats, all of them sliding down Appa. Most of the Water tribe men stood on guard when they watched Zuko, he took his defensive pose, growling at his friends, "Is this a trap?" He rushed to conclusions, lighting his fists with a fiery. Katara jumped in front of Zuko, throwing her hands up in the air as if using her body as a shield. Zuko kept alert, watching everyone and anyone.

Sokka hailed his Father when he pushed throw the crowd like rhino through tall savanna grass. The two grabbed each other's forearm and shook; he introduced Toph and Aang, while Katara grabbed Zuko's hand and whispered her slight excitement for him meeting her father. Zuko gulped, he could see how badly this would end. He'd be cast off, or worse, uncomfortable dinner table moments, he could just hear the thousands of questions and prying eyes on whatever he was doing. "Father, this is Prince Zuko, he's joined us and wants to teach Aang fire bending!" Katara released her death grip on Zuko's hand to hug her father, to which her father returned the hug and looked at Zuko.

"It's good to meet you sir." Zuko remembered his manner, begrudgingly. He offered his hand, her Father was stern at first. Zuko's temper rose like the burning wick of TNT. Her father smirked and grabbed his forearm and shook it, Zuko, taken back, grabbed his arm back and shook it with a small smile. Katara seemed more than happy to see her father's approval.

"I am glad you like my boyfriend!" she chimed, grabbing Zuko's hand again and rushing off with him dazed behind her. Her father, Sokka and Zuko himself all choked on their saliva at her bluntness. Zuko nervously chuckled looking back at the two Water tribe males, Sokka's jaw dropped to the floor, stuttering and mumbling about how he couldn't believe she once hated him and now they were a couple. Katara too Zuko deeper inside the ship, being followed by Toph and Aang, who needed to be out of site, they rested in one of the spare rooms. Zuko was almost glad Aang didn't hear Katara's comment about their new found romance; though he was pissed Katara had assumed they were dating.

"Aang you need some rest before we go any farther and Toph stay with him so he doesn't run off." Katara commanded motherly, Toph saluted and Aang groaned throwing himself back on the bed before passing out. Katara took Zuko's hand again and turning on her heels drug him back out the door. Zuko let her guide him until they were away from the door, he pinned her on the wall, reminding himself of their 'engagement' in the forest, but shook it off. He had his hands above her head, his lips close enough to kiss. "Yes, honey?" She asked innocently, her big blue eyes compelling him to kiss her.

"So, were you even going to ask if I wanted to be your boyfriend?" He inquired, coming dangerously hot and flush on her. He loved how cute she was when she got smug and cocky; he pushed his chest with her index finger and got right back in his face. This made the thought of her father or brother walking in on this creep into the back of his mind like an assassin in a palace.

"You didn't seem to mind when you had me up against a tree." Katara threw back at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and whispering on his burning flesh with her cool breath, "I mean, you practically begged me." She kissed him lightly, like a feather on flesh. He melted into her kiss, releasing his hold on the wall, and wrapping it around her waist. She fit right in his arms, but he pushed her off. She shot him a hurt look.

"What?" he snapped, grinding his knuckles together, "I don't want your father and brother to kill me in my sleep." He confessed, still a bit red in the face. Katara laughed, pausing only for a moment, then laughed harder, holding her stomach and slapping her knee. He gritted his teeth, hating not getting a joke. "What?" he spat, demanding her attention. She wiped at tear from her eye and then looked at him sympathetically.

"Sokka couldn't sneak up and kill a fly." She answered, laughing even harder at the very thought of him trying to sneak up on Zuko. Zuko blew off his steam with a sigh, and the more he thought about it, the more it made him want to laugh. If only because it was true, he wasn't the most skilled surprise attacker. "I saw a smile, come on, and let's go talk to my bother and my fa-…" she stopped almost as if she resented her words. Zuko raised an eyebrow, then went to her after she began hug herself. He hugged her from behind breaking her arms away, "I still have so much hurt and anger towards my father for leaving us, so alone and lost." She vented to him, leaning her head on his shoulder and looking at the scared side of his face as he stared down and he hands resting on his.

"Why?" he asked softly, his own hurt and wrath towards his father was surfacing in the small under deck of the wooden ship.

"He left us, I mean what father-…" she was cut off.

"One who loves you…" Zuko said, he went on, "When we-…" He sigh ruefully, "Attacked your village, I am sure your father thought it was the only way to protect what meant most to him, at least your father loves you, mine disowned me in my time of need." His eyes reflected the sorrow he held on his back, only revealing it to her it seemed. She soaked in his words like a sponge, she brought herself out to face him. Her heart stirred, he was right, it wasn't like he left for no reason.

"He's right." A low male voice came from behind them. Zuko looked over his shoulder at Katara's father. He looked compassionately at his daughter, ignoring the enemy's hands on her waist. "I missed you every day, at night before I went to bed, I would think of you and Sokka and my heart ached." He admitted to his daughter, his dark eyes warm with the love only a father could have for his child. "But, I did it for you, to end this war so we could live in peace." Katara started tearing up like a leaky faucet; Zuko pushed her towards her father, leaving her behind. After all, he was never one for gushy moments anyways. He went up on deck, walking towards the port side and leaning over the edge.

"If it wasn't for the fact Katara likes you so much, I'd push you over deck." Sokka's voice came from his right, Zuko smirked turning to see the young warrior. Sokka leaned on his elbows like Zuko, both looking out into the twirling waters. It seemed so calm, yet it scared them at the unpredictable actions of the element. Although, Sokka knew Yue wouldn't let too much happen to them, he mentally blew a kiss towards his late girlfriend. "Do you feel the same back?"

"Wanting to push you over board too? Yes." He smugly answered; Sokka chuckled, and shook his head.

"No, about her."

"Katara is a sweet girl, I like her a lot. We really connected in the cave, I am not gonna say I love her, we haven't known each other THAT long." Zuko answered honestly. Sokka nodded, not too pleased with the answer, because he knew his sister was head over heels, but Zuko was more down to earth so to speak. However, Sokka knew he was right about the whole thing.

"Just, please, for her sake if not mine, don't take advantage of her…" Sokka warned his tone as low and growling as a lion before the strike. "I will find some way to get you back." Zuko held out his hand for Sokka, Sokka took it like a Water Tribesmen would. "I take that as your promise…" Sokka's eyes narrowed into slits, his tone still as serious as the plague. Zuko, in all truth, didn't plan on doing that to her. He was done with evil, his uncle was right; he needed to choose good now. He had a chance to redeem his honor in a different way. "Now, We're gonna need your help, we need to get to the Fire Nation." Sokka told Zuko.

"That just might work, but we'd have to make sure no one sees Aang…" Zuko agreed, and then went on, "If they think he's dead, we have to keep it that way. And of course, I am a big give away too, I'll have to keep away from you guys if not have all of us lie low." He mulled over any way he could mooch his way back into favoritism and work a double agent. It hit him like the apple that hit Sir Isaac Newton, they could stage the Avatar's death once more, it would bring favor back to him and shame to Azula. And even better, if he pretended to be a double agent FOR the Fire Nation, now, he needed the group to agree to this. "I have another idea, IF you're interested." He smirked confidently, almost scaring Sokka.

Later in the Captain's Quarters…

"No, absolutely not!" Katara almost slammed her fists on the wooden table in which they sat, Aang still safely tucked away in a spare room. Zuko stood in his seat demanding an answer as to why it wasn't a grand plan. "You could get caught!" She raised him like in a heated game of poker. "If not worse…" She lowered her voice and head, letting her curls tumble down to hide her welling eyes. He relaxed himself, looking at her with concern.

"It's not a bad plan, Katara, and his willingness for the cause is more than enough to prove his loyalty." Her father reminded her of the harsh realities of war. "He'll be a hero." Zuko's heart almost skipped a beat at that word, a hero! Not a failure… Katara shot her father a disguised look.

"I don't want to lose another person I care about!" She protested, "We should first check out the Fire Nation before we rush into anything for that matter. Besides, Zuko needs to help Aang with Fire bending before we even think about taking on the Fire Lord!" Zuko was smiling on the inside; she WOULD make a good Fire Lady one day. Her burning ambition was like the fire he bends, it made her hotter, though he felt bad to have such sinful thoughts in the middle of a battle plan. He started picturing her slowing taking off her traditional dress and crawling forward on the table. His thoughts went on until a strong voice yanked him back into the room.

"Zuko, would you be willing to hide out for awhile before going forward with your idea?" Katara's father inquired, all eyes were on him, but he pushed his emotions down and met all of their gazes, stopping on Katara's pleading ones, then nodded his head in silent affirmation. They were dismissed, Sokka left to sleep with the crew, telling Katara to take the other room with Aang and Toph. Zuko, assuming his place was with the crew, began to head with Sokka when Katara grabbed his hand and took him to the deck. She went to the Port side where Zuko was earlier in the day, and leaned forward; inviting him with her eyes and smiles to join her.

"The moon is waning." She commented after a few minutes of silence, the only sound around them was the water crashing on the sides of the boats and the slush of every wave on themselves, obeying the moon's every beckon and call. He hummed a response, staring at the same night sky, the stars winking at them from above. They seemed to merge with the sea, the midnight blue was almost therapeutic, but fire bending was too. "They say the moon spirit and the ocean spirit were once in love."

"Yeah, I heard that story, they couldn't be together because she lived in the sky and he onland." Zuko finished, not realizing how true his statement was to a certain comic relief we all know. He suddenly got her symbolism, he shrugged and then told her, "But, they still dance on neutral ground until the end of eternity." He pointed at a wave off in the distance, getting behind her as if he were instructing her on sword fight, and whispered into her ear, "See, they're waltzing." Katara leaned back into him, beaming like an idiot. "But, we're different…" he whispered again, wrapping his secure arms around her and kissing behind her ear, which made her knees as weak as a rose in a windstorm.

"How?" she asked breathlessly, putting her hands up and reaching for his ebony hair.

"I dance better." He teased, pulling her out and spinning her. She caught herself, and turned to face him. He pulled her closer, his hand going behind her back and the other holding her hand. He started shuffling to the side, hinting to a polka. Katara nodded and they began their dance, him leading and tossing her around. They laughed, only to be interrupted by Aang. He grunted at being run into, but grinned as cheesy as Danish. Zuko growled deep in his throat, knowing the little brat did it on purpose. Katara started doting upon the little bugger, Zuko sneered at him and stormed off in the other direction after he got a tongue from the younger male.

He went up into the crow's nest to be alone, crawling in the wooden nest, he shot fire from his fist as he punched. This was much more relaxing than any body of water. He uncle had been teaching Zuko how to channel his anger in healthier, less people injuring ways. Zuko cursed the Avatar, watching Katara shoo him back into his room and him laughing like they were old schoolmates. He, assuming Katara had followed the Air bender, began a very cramped session of stress relief. He didn't want to lose his cool in front of Katara. He told himself over and over again that there couldn't be anything between the two because she treated the Avatar more like a child than a lover while he shot more fire into the air, not feeling as relieved as he would have during the day time.

"You're right…" a sweet alto voice made him burn himself. She giggled, standing on the rope ladder leading to the Crow's Nest. She had her elbows on the wood and her chin in her hands. The moon caught in her dark brown locks, her blue eyes staring at him like and artist admiring the sunset. She'd never looked more like a painting than in that moment, her tresses of hair tossing about in the silent breeze, kissing his and her checks. He bent down to her, nursing his burnt wrist and went in for a stealing kiss, but was almost punched in the mouth when she yanked his wound to her. "Oh, and it looks like I have to play mommy for Zuko." She licked her lips and then kissed the wound, the water on her lips were glowing with a heavenly blue hue.

Zuko's hand tingled, almost numbing at the sensation, like a dream almost. His wound was as good as gone, like brand new skin healed right over it. He thanked her in a low whisper as the cornflower blue glow ebbed to its finish. "I thought you followed the Avatar…" He admitted the bitterness in his voice made Katara sink a knot in her stomach. She couldn't understand why he hated Aang so. He saw her disapproval, and snapped, "What? I am I not allowed to voice myself?" he was more angry at himself for upsetting her, now even angrier at himself for upsetting her more. Her expression was that of a child being scolded by her mother for the first time, that disbelief of the moment happening. She shook her head in silent disagreement, and made her way down the rope.

He groaned, roaring his frustration before chasing after her. It was so much easier to get things when his uncle was around. He called her, darting down the hallway after her, she struggled for the door, but he was much faster. He pinned her to the adjacent wall, she refused to acknowledge him. He nuzzled into her neck, as if asking for forgiveness; "Please…" he tried to compromise, kissing her. Her breath caught in her throat, he had her attention. He kissed up to her ear and licked her ear lobe, "Katara, don't ignore me."

"You're so hot and cold Zuko." She whispered helplessly, embracing him and pulling him closer to her. "I forgive you, but this doesn't explain why you hate him so."

"Because, I can't go home!" he answered more loudly than he wanted to, but he held onto her, not allowing any movement. "If I catch him, my father will call me a Hero, if I don't, no one will. I'll still be hated by everyone I meet, and none of this would have happened if not for him!" He angrily vented to Katara, combing through her hair for his comfort. She didn't release how Aang affected things until now, but it also made her discover, Zuko wasn't evil, he was just as lost as her. "My mother is gone, and my father still hates me."

"But…" She began, kissing his neck and silencing him for a change. "You would have never met me…" She sadly noted, his eyes went wide for a moment then looked down at her beautiful face. She was right. She would have lived on in the Water Tribe, and he would have been Fire Lord without ever knowing she was alive. "So, you should be thanking him." She punched his shoulder lightly; he looked conflicted, which worried her. His head was fighting an inner battle that raged on form the depths of his memories. Was he really one of the "Good Guys" now, or would he just go back to old habits, after all, they die hard. She pushed her nose into his to make his shamefully bowed head met hers, she smiled, "You'll always be my hero."

He smiled briefly, that didn't sound too bad, he clenched his teeth and fist, "but they'd hate you too!" she blinked like a kid with the dunce cap on top of her head, he answered, "for being with Prince Zuko." He added more venom to his title. She cupped his cheek; her mercy on his fowl temper was as endless as the sky and meadows.

"Then let's waltz on neutral grounds…" She alluded to the earlier story they expressed by the railings. "We should sleep; we have a ship to conquer in the morning." Zuko smirked to himself, kissing her lightly on the lips, and whispering a good night. She went into the room with Aang and Toph, but He went down the sleeping quarters with the rest of the crew, taking the hammock underneath Sokka.

SPLASH! Zuko jerked up, spinning the hammock until he fell flat on his face into more icy water. "Gooooooooooooooooooooooood Morning your Highness!" Sokka sarcastically added to the rude bucket awakening. Zuko, who landed on the palms of his hands, snarled like a panther. He shot himself up and sent a blast of fire right above Sokka's head. Sokka's eyes were the size of melons, his hands gripping his warrior ponytail, slapping it to put it out. The heat subsided, leaving a burn impression of the top of his head in the wooden wall behind him. "Watch it! This is the pride of a warrior!" Sokka whined, finally getting his dark hair out, and glaring needles at Zuko. Zuko sneered, and then smirked while folding his arms across his chest.

"It's pretty puny, like you." Zuko briefly mentioned, flicking it as he walked by with a bit more cockiness in his step than normal. Sokka thought this over for a moment, Zuko laughing when he swore he could hear the gears grinding in Sokka's head when looking over his shoulder. Sokka then yelled his discovery, pointing an accusing finger at him and stumbling for an insult to rebuke Zuko with. Zuko waved him off, steaming off the water and shaking out his hair like a dog. Katara seemed like she'd been up for hours, her eyes alert and her features light and content. A morning person, Zuko sighed; he'd have to get used of that, he was more of a night owl despite the facts about his bending abilities in the day.

"Good morning, sleepy head." She greeted him, a cherry smile, waving one hand as her braid moved in the wind. He smiled shyly; he was never good with girls anyways. He scratched the back of his head, glancing up with his eyes from his bowed head. She giggled, leaning forward to peek into his face again. He loved how she treated him like a normal guy, not a prince, not a traitor, not an enemy, but like he was one of the crew. A horn blew as Zuko opened his mouth; he made a face, looking down at his chest. Katara covered her mouth to stifle her laugh, before getting more serious. "That's the Alarm, Fire Nation naval ships are near."

Zuko watched the crew gather their spears and apply their war apparel. Zuko turned on the balls of his feet, sprinting back to where his pack was. He changed quickly into a black uniform, sliding a cotton covering, akin to a ski mask, and tied the Blue Spirit Mask securely to his face. The demon face scanned the room; he laced his boots on before following the rest of the crew up to the deck like a strong river current. Katara was worry-stricken; Zuko mentally berated himself for not telling her he was leaving. She spotted the mask and titled her head to the side for a moment before he tipped the mask up and blew a kiss towards. She gushed her blush, averting her eyes away. He rejoined her. He noticed everyone around him, including Katara were clad in Fire Nation Naval dress, the symbol of his nation surrounding him. Katara's blue dress peeked out from her over cloak, he felt dumb for not noticing it before.

Sokka reviewed the battle plan with the warriors, his father, standing tall and noble, stood behind him nodding in confirmation. After Sokka was finished, his father unfolded his arms and placed one on Sokka's shoulder and whispered encouraging words to him, Zuko started burning with discontent and jealously over the Water tribe's close family values. Katara, sensing his growing anger, grabbed his gloved hand, squeezing it with reassurance but steadied her head forward. Sokka painted his face with black and white, motioning for Zuko; Zuko broke their hands, seeing Katara's expression making him want to comfort her. But they held strong, he followed silently, not even his feet sounding, unlike Sokka's. They went behind the cabins, and then climbed until they were behind a sail.

His Daos swords were eager, calling for his hands; he kept alert through the slight holes in the spirit mask. As the ship began to fly Fire nation flags to draw the naval ship nearer. Sokka gestured, pointing to their jumping point. Zuko nodded, nonchalantly. When the ships stopped, they heard their cue; Sokka's father began greeting the other ship. Sokka readied his boomerang, listening for the right moment; they peeked from around the sails. He threw it, aiming for the throat of the Captain. It was a hit, choking the Fire Nation man, Zuko watched as the crew rushed the ship, throwing out their planks. Zuko and Sokka took a rope in hand, and on either side, took their positions and swung onto the other ship. Zuko made a back flip before landing as nimbly as a cat. Sokka, stumbling like a limping puppy, managed to pull himself triumphantly to his feet. He looked for his boomerang, just to have Zuko hand it to him. "HEY!"

Zuko grinned mischievously under his mask, he shoved Sokka out of the way, drawing his Daos swords swiftly and blocking a spear from one of the sailors. Zuko pushed him forward snapping the wood of his spear in half and kicking the head away. Zuko advanced, taking defense and letting the enraged sailor attack at will. The sailor yelled and took out his sword from the sheath on his hip. Zuko dodged a few times, before smacking the guy in the back of the neck with the hilt of one of his swords. He was out cold; Zuko looked to Sokka who fought vigorously with his short sword, dodging more skillfully than Zuko thought. He was impressed, even though he'd never say it out loud.

Zuko's ego gave a boost when he heard some men yell about the Blue Spirit coming to get them again. He wanted to give himself a pat on the back from his prominent impression on these soldiers. After fending off a few more, he couldn't help but grin when he heard mentioning of a Water bender, and the gurgling sounds of men coughing out water, but snuck into the cabins, he found the maps they were looking for, and he stuffed him inside his shirt. Properly placing both his swords away and reminding himself of the dagger on his hip and inside his boot, he took the papers just for safe keeping, fearing some might come back for them. He glanced around the room one more time, the polish oak desk was neatly made, and easy to access any information he pleased, the room had arms of the Captian's family and the Fire nation handing. All gold, black and red, something he'd always remember, but it didn't feel like home to him, not anymore. He was starting to prefer the color of her eyes.

However, a golden box in the middle of the desk caught his attention; he glanced around before opening it. There were a few letters inside, his father's seal on them, he grabbed them without a second thought, then set the box on fire, watching it until it was a pile of ashes. He shoved them inside his shirt. His feet glided across the metal flooring like silk on someone's skin, slitting a few throats on his way back up the ship. When he got on the upper deck, it seemed most of the fighting was down. Shouts and roars were the only things to hear, blood spilled, painful screams, and bodies moving like grass in a monsoon. His eyes scanned the area, trying to find Sokka and Katara, and even, the metal moved from under him. He flipped onto a create beside him watching the metal move around the person who was sneaking up behind him. Toph grinned, winking the direction she felt Zuko and bending the metal around the man and throwing in over board. Zuko saluted, and took off, knowing the blind Earth bender would be fine, he spotted Sokka, who nodded to him, then pushed back on the soldier's sword and kicked him overboard.

A woman's agonizing scream made Zuko's adrenaline pump faster through his veins. He caught a glimpse of her, rushing towards that area with both swords drawn, he jumped over a water tribesmen and a navy sailor wrestling, and went to the man who had Katara in an arm lock. Another man was brutally punching her in the gut, Zuko snarled deeply, he didn't think just went berserk at the sight of blood dripping out of his lips. He kicked the man off her, she looked up between her loose hair and heavy eyelids to see her mask man pinning another man and holding his neck between his blades, the man begged for his life but Zuko ruthlessly sealed his swords around the man's neck. Katara looked away, and then gasped when she felt something cold on her jugular. Zuko froze with his swords in the air; his brain was turning a million miles a minute, listening to the man's taunts. "Her blood will look nice on my armor, Spirit."

Like lightening, the idea strikes. He made his swords blaze with fire, taking the man back in shock, just enough distance between the blade and her flesh for him to shoot fire into the man's face. He roared in pain, dropping his knife in front of Katara and holding his burning face. Katara was unharmed by her height, she ran into his arms. He embraced her thankfully, trying not to hurt her. The ship was theirs! Katara managed to heal herself later that day, then witnessed, the blessing Zuko was given by her father, this was both wistful and happy to Zuko. They hosted a feast to honor Sokka and Zuko, who both stole information and fought the bravest. Zuko handed their father the maps, but not the letters, that was his. He removed the masks to eat, Katara at his side, and to his right at the head of the table was Katara's father.

"Zuko…" Her voice made the guilt rise in him like bile in his throat. He needed to give them the letters from his father to all naval ships. But, he wanted to read them first; he looked to her without a word. "You can speak to me now; you don't have the mask on." She giggled, placing her hand on his thighs.

"I know, just glad you're okay." He stated, placing his hands over hers. She shuttered, and he only wanted to draw her near, "Sorry." He mumbled with guilt lacing his voice, she smiled. Every death she witnessed was horrible, but it wasn't like she hadn't seen it before, she was more worried about him for doing the killing. To which he would agree if he knew, after all, he remembered everyone he even killed or was responsible for the death of.

"I'll be fine, what about you?" She asked, leaning her head in and ignoring her brother's exasperated looks on his Father's left hand side and Toph joking with the crew men beside her and him. Zuko nodded, saying it wasn't his first time. Her Father was watching them out of the corner of his eyes, not too happy that a man was with his daughter of holding her hand, but he was thankful he saved her life more than once. He was proving himself trustworthy and honorable, someone he wouldn't mind for a son-in-law, because he knew, the father isn't the son.

**Sorry for the long update, but work got in my way and I had writer's block. Anyways, like I have said before, more reviews I get, the faster I update! Happy reading my dears, I hope you enjoyed this! =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Zuko glared at them from across the lonely crow's nest, his lantern hanging just above both of them. Why couldn't he just open them? He felt like Atlas, this was something that would make or break him. But all he needed to do was re-break the seals and read the unseen words haunting the parchment. The silence of night was unnerving, even the ocean seemed still and the seconds slowing to hours. He gulped, looking around to make sure there were no spies, he even out his breathing and calm his nerves. He turned it horizontally, his finger graced the red wax seal, fingering the flame and the dragon eyes, and he stuck one of his stubby nails into the seal.

THWACK! Zuko nearly jumped to the top of the mast, the slam of a metal door from under him awoke his senses. He snatched the rest of them, tucking them safely into an inner pocket inside his shirt. He drew his over coat around him, and yelled down, "Hey! People sleep here!" He then felt his furrowing face relax and grow red when Katara came out in her Red over coat, she waved, the sun coming up over the endless sea horizon. It pulled itself across the sky, stains of rose, orange, and red leading the way for the golden sun. "Oh…Sorry Katara."

She shrugged, grinning up at him with such content. She did look beautiful in red, but she'd never go for it. She'd never want to be Fire Lady. He digressed, sinking back down into his slump, the letters poking into his lower abdomen; he listened to her footsteps crawling towards him, up the ladder where she stumbled into his hiding spot. "Nice place to hide…" She teased making her way to the other side of him and hugging him by the arm. He thanked the spirits she was on the other side of the letters. He stared at his boots, the very sight of her made him burn with guilt. Why would he keep anything from her? He called himself a selfish bastard after she rambled on to him. She had nice voice to listen to, it was more like a musical chord instead of a drone monotone Mai had, or the irksome high pitch of Tylee. "Zuko? Zuko, are you listening to me?" She asked, an annoyed expression crossing her pretty face.

"Yeah…"

"What did I say?"

"You're beautiful today; I love when you leave your hair down like that."

"Hey-…" She began, and then blushed wildly, "Oh? Really, I thought that maybe it was too crazy, or something, I was gonna put a hat over it today, I mean…." She went on again. Zuko leaned back with his head, closing his eyes just listening to her smooth rhythm as she leaned on him talking more and more. 'There we go…' he thought to himself, happy to see her beaming and chatting up a storm. He knew the longer he kept this a secret, the more hurt Katara would be, that was something Zuko wished to avoid, but needed to see firsthand what the letters entailed. He went back to nodding to her a few times with a content smile, he loved when her eyes lit up when she was talking about something she loved or thought he agreed. She smiled, a amused smile, "You're not really listening to me…"

"Yes and no," He answered cryptically, she arched a delicate eyebrow, "I just like listening to your voice and looking at those eyes." He admitted, he also found it cute when she gushed over the cheesy things he told her. He enjoyed how easy she was to please, how playful and cute she was. She crawled into his lap, unintentionally brushing her forearms against his crotch. He tried to ignore it, helping her get into his lap and lean her back on his chest. She started wiggling in between his legs, her innocence baffling him; his crotch began heating up and the blood rushing to his best friend.

She wrapped his arms around her, right under her ample breasts, and snuggled the back of her head into the nook of his neck. He bit the inside of his bottom lip, letting her move him. He tired pulling one hand away to push his erection from its uncomfortably tight position in his pants. Her flora scent consumed his senses, stumping out any thoughts outside of her and the way he craved to lavish her. He ignored her talking and taking his free hand, pushed her wavy locks away, brushed his lips across the back of her neck, then kissed it lightly at first. The more passionate his kissing became the more she began to falter in speech. His other hand caressed her firm abdomen, gliding across cotton fabric and to her breast.

She gasped in disbelief, feeling something swirl inside her core. She didn't realize how tense she was until she relaxed and tilted her head to one side to allow access. He smirked on her skin, kissing around to the front and circling back to the spinal cord. His other hand roamed down her body going to her hips and moving down her thigh. Her cheeks grew bright red roses, her breathing grew as heavy as lead and her heart raced like a cheetah, and she'd never had this sort of attention. His kisses were growing warmer, almost like he was molding something delicate. The hand on her breast moved to the neglected one a small moan released from lips, his other hand skillfully pushed itself past her dress and pants, crawling into the rim of her pants and brushing his fingers against her bandages.

Katara gasped, throwing her head back as he lined her folds with his finger pads, his lips nibbling passionately on her ear. She grabbed his thighs, exciting him even more; he kissed rough and moved his finger faster as her blush grew darker. Her hands moved higher up his thighs, making him move faster his hand on her breasts groped more vigorously. It thrilled her that such simple movements got him so turned on, and the fact her brain was pumping hormones through her blood like a thirsty man at a well pump. They broke. She pushed herself to the other side as Zuko pushed his erection to a new hiding spot when they watched Sokka cheerfully climbed up to the Crow's Nest.

"Hey guys, why are you two just hanging out up here, we got training to do!" he beamed at first, then looked between them suspiciously, "Uh, why do you guys look so tense?" he tired searching for any physical clues with his 'amazing' detective skills.

"We were fighting, but its okay now." Zuko answered quickly, leveling out his voice in a zen-filled demeanor. He eyed Katara knowingly, trying to silently inform her. She nodded, coughing and agreeing it was over something silly and not worth even talking about. Sokka eyed them one more time, then nodded and told them to get their lazy bums down. Katara's father nodded to each of them as they passed, going onto the upper decks to practice away from the bustling crew. Katara pulled water from the ocean and began her basics, which to Zuko seemed more like a whimsical dance. And Sokka practiced the moves he learned from Suki had taught him, although Zuko didn't recognize it. He focused on his breathing like his Uncle had always taught him; his fighting style was more wild and determined, less flowing and smooth like water.

He punched fire into the air, before pausing with a gape of his mouth. The sweat from his workout began to harden on him as he stared out at the sight before him. On top of the water, standing aimlessly was woman. Her tumbling curls fell like silk ribbons off a table, her skin as pale as the moon. Her top was a long white cloth that wrapped in an X across her chest, and a sarong that blend with the ocean itself, lifting it to reveal her creamy legs. She tossed her head back, the sunlight growing into his eyes but before he was blinded, he saw her blue eyes stare at his and wink with a smirk on her rosy lips. Zuko shook his head when he saw nothing but the sliver reflections riding the waves. She would admit, the vision was beautiful, but she was nothing compared to his exotic beauty.

"Zuko?" Katara asked, giggling when he jumped about twenty feet in the air blushing with like a guilty child. "What on Earth are you staring at?"Sokka stopped only to listen, his ear seeming to grow bigger to catch their words.

"Are mermaids real?" He questioned softly, but serious. Katara started laughing so hard she held her sides, until she realized he was a serious a plague.

"No-…" She snorted, holding her hand over her mouth trying to stifle her giggle. "It's just seals being seen by drunk or lonely sailors." She hugged him playfully, "You, sailor, of all people should know that!" He nodded and agreed, still feeling like it wasn't a seal he saw. Katara pushed him and then beckoned him, "Come on, sparky, show me what ya got!" She brought a blob of ocean water around her, and then with the slight twist of her hands turned them into sharp ice daggers. She smirked dangerously, being answered by Zuko's smirk. She moved her hands forward sending the spikes hurdling at him. He dodged a few, the others he melted instantly with his flame shield; he dashed forward to her, took her up in a passionate kiss and whipped her but with a warm fire whip. She dropped to her knees to evade a punch of fire to the back of her head; she spun around trying to kick him off his root.

He almost did the splits, pinning her ankle onto the metal deck, he grinned and mentioned, "I think I like you better on your knees." He grinned mischievously, winking with a prevented twinkle in his golden eyes. Katara's cheeks burned, pushing herself up with her feet and tackling him. He gasped in surprise, sliding a few feet on his back with her knees around his waist. When they stopped, he shook his head ignoring the throbbing pain in his head, "I think I like this better." He mused in a suave voice. She had him gripped by his V-neck collar, about to punch him with a fist full of water, she blushed harder and laughed. A cough broke their moment, Sokka stood by them, his hands on his hips and then threw his hands out to gesture at them and then up in the air.

"I AM RIGHT HERE!" Sokka exploded, stuttering some more and failing his arms about as if he were on cactus juice again. "I don't need to see my sister all over her boyfriend and making s-s-s-s-….REALLY BAD comments about positions!" Katara pushed herself off of Zuko, feeling slightly guilty she completely forgot about her brother standing right there. He stomped his foot, choking on his spit and then folding his arms and giving her the cold shoulder. They all jumped in shock when they heard Toph clear her throat.

"YOU didn't have to FEEL it." Toph smirked, "It's pretty big." She gushed, blushing along with Katara. Sokka's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets; he failed his arms around more and more. Zuko's cheeks got as red as fire, but his chest swelled with pride as he watched his former ship raider hunch over like an old man and walk away trying to drown out all the horrifying words he'd heard today.

"How long have you been there, Toph?" Zuko asked, finally standing up and dusting himself off. Katara pushed the thoughts outside of her mind, and averted her attention to the beaming Earth bender sitting on a metal pole. She grinned with thumbs up, and the shrug of her shoulders. She only answered, 'long enough.' Toph's milky eyes went to Zuko, even though she couldn't stare him down, he felt she wanted to talk; alone. Zuko asked Katara for some water, she smiled and told them she'd be right back.

"When are you gonna tell them." Toph crossed her arms, her voice darkened.

"Tell them wh-"

"I KNOW when you lie, DUH." Toph knocked the top of her head at him.

"After I read them." Zuko answered, shamefully looking down at his boots and brown robes. His throat was as dry as the desert, his mind racing, did she already tell the others? Man, he always ruined everything! 'Why can't I ever do anything right?' he thought to himself, not wanting to face Katara when the truth came out. She'd hate him, like she did before.

"You know, the longer you keep it from them, the more they won't trust you." Her voice darkened, "I know you're sincere, but THEY don't."

Zuko growled, "How did you find out anyways?" he almost yelled, silencing himself when he remembered the sensitive topic they were discussing.

She pulled a scroll out from her robes, a smirk coming across her lips. He growled, more at himself than her, he formed fists and punched the floor. He shouldn't have been so careless, "I found it as I was walking up, it came together when I felt matching scrolls in your jacket and the tenseness you were radiating last night at the feast." She tossed it in his direction; he caught it in one swift swipe. His head still bowed as he placed the scroll back and swallowed his guilt. "You should tell them, tonight." She warned, her voice suddenly becoming more cherry when light footsteps came towards them. Zuko half smiled, taking the water sac from her and drinking greedily.

Toph hopped down off her metal stump and wandered away telling Sweetness and Sparky not to have too much fun. Katara drank from the water sac before gendering at him, he was attempting to act happy. She pressed her forehead on his, playing noses with him, "Zu…" she giggled his new nickname, he couldn't help but smile and chuckle lowly. "You're so tense." She giggled again, intertwining their hands, "Are you okay Zu…"

"Of course…" He lied, kissing her on the lips, the very action making him churn with guilt. "Listen, I got to go, we can practice later." He said taking her shoulders and moving her aside like a porcelain statue; she opened her mouth to speak but left it agape in a silent protest, and grabbed her left arm for self-assurance. She sighed helplessly and went back to her water bending. Zuko made sure he wasn't followed; he went deep down into the quarters, shutting the door to the room the Avatar rested in. It wasn't time for him to get up for healing, so he was safe. He leaned against the door to suppress any surprise visits. He stared at the death-singing letters, and finally ripped one open. The long papyrus flew out like banners in a gust of wind; he read the words like he was drinking water.

Tears started flowing in his golden eyes, his teeth gritted; he roared and made every candle in the room explode with rapid flames and extreme heat. They sauntered back down to dim light, looking like the last heartbeats of a dying man flickering. He angrily wiped his reluctant tears on his sleeve, and read on. The words were like fire daggers driving themselves into every one of his organs in alphabetical order. He tore open the next one, and then threw it to the other side of the room, the next, same grave, next one, and same grave. The first one read;

_My failure of a Son, is still prancing around the World with My brother,_

_I want you to make sure he does find the Avatar and that in this process we _

_Not only _make Zuko do the dirty work, but, he is dispatched as well.

He will be a hero, and I will have my way of ending the world in fire and not

Be seen as a failure's father.

The second read:

_I received your letters of suspicion of Ursa's "ghost" hanging around Ba Sing Se_

_I assure you, these are not true, and she is safely tucked away_

_My former wife will never get in my way again, and she is out of reach to Save Zuko AGAIN._

_I assure you General, you'll be fine, and she can't defeat you behind stone walls._

_If you don't believe me, go to the Mines yourself and see her, what a fall for someone as _

_Powerful as she…_

The third read:

_Azula has informed me of their attack on The Day of The Black Sun. We will be ready._

_Just tell the other generals and your crew to lay low, stay away from any Water or Earth villages_

_It will only last 8 minutes and Azula will be just fine keeping them in check….._

The fourth read:

_The Avatar's death is of no concern, we now just need to be more silent about the assignation of_

_Prince Zuko…._

He couldn't finish any of them; he clutched his chest, the pain throbbing in his heart. Where was his mother? His father really did want him dead, he was now glad more than ever he chose Katara over Azula. Who knows what horror he'd of encountered when he came back, now he needed to find these mines. He couldn't even think of any, were there any? Was it a code? He gasped deeply, his heart felt like someone ran a metal pole right through it and turned it. He glanced at the last one; it called him like a vampire seductress, tempting him to just take a taste. Shaking, he ripped it open, and frowned in confusion. It read:

_We need to re-think our plans, she's back in town._

_I didn't think she would be around so soon after the Death of the Avatar. We need to find her, _

_and kill her immediately; don't even worry about Prince Zuko anymore, __Kyuusaisha__ needs to be _

_destroyed! She mocks me, she had the nerve to write me a letter, I, the Fire Lord, she tells me, "I _

_am like the wind and you, although you maybe a mighty Dragon, no matter how mighty the _

_Dragon is, he cannot catch the wind." We WILL catch the wind._

The Wind, he repeated in his mind, his eyebrows furrowed deeply, raking his mind for any token of this person. Who was this, in all his years of study, he'd never heard of anyone by this name or nickname. Aang stirred, Zuko, not only amazed he didn't wake up from Zuko's fit, scurried to gather the letters into his shirts, leaving the top clasp undone. He grinned sheepishly as Aang sleepily yawned and looked up at him. He waved awkwardly, his toothy grin being just as awkward. Aang stared at him, tilting his head to the side; he clapped his lips together a few times, yawned and waved back, then knocked back out ignoring the scattered papers and wall arms.

He needed to tell them, they needed to know. But he they'd hate him, why now? Why when he now had people to love him, why did he betray them? The metal pole in his chest rotated, what if Katara hated him? He gathered his knees to him and stared at the ground while hugging himself and letting silent tears roll down his pallid cheeks. He hated himself. The line between right and wrong was blurring once again. The longer he lied, the more they'd not trust him again, but if he kept it a secret they'd still have open arms for him. He grabbed his head, gripping his own ebony hair in frustration, he growled deep in his throat.

A knock came at the door; he wiped tears away, straightening himself. He peered through the door; Katara smiled sadly, "Zuko…" Her heart doubted him for a second, and then she went on, "Why are you with Aang? I mean, avoiding me…" Her eyes were watery, red from tears and eyes turning like a storm. He side stepped and pushed the door away to console her, his hands going through her hair. She felt the scrolls crunch between them, she went to speak but he put his fingers to her lips.

"I wanted to tell you early, but I was afraid you'd hate me." His bowed head pressed against her forehead as if he were humbling himself before a god. Tears fell on her sleeves, she hugged him tighter, they went back into the room and he revealed his discoveries to her. She took his face into her hands, caressing his tears away with her thumbs, how could she ever hate him? She thought to herself as she let her eyes encourage him to go on. He dodged her arms and sleeves; he pulled out all but one scroll and held them tightly in between them. "I found these along with the maps, but they were from my f-…" he couldn't even say it, for what kind of a father was this man anyways? "I wanted to read them first…then give them back…" He stuttered, his eyes burrowing into hers, waiting in agonizing silence for her reaction.

Her eyes were waves of confusion, then doubt, and then anger, then sorrow, she saw how desperate his intentions were, and why would he confess if he really didn't feel guilty. She took and letters and read them, turning herself in his embrace to rest her back on his chest. He released his breath, nuzzling his head into her sweet smelling hair and neck, which felt more like home than any palace. He heard her gasp, and felt her shift to cover her gasp. "He wants you and Aang-…? She was utterly applaud, what kind of a man- no- MONSTER would want to have his own son murdered? She dropped the scrolls, her own eyes welling in tears about to overflow like waves crashing to the shore, she kissed him and nuzzled his head back into the nave of her neck. He fondly accepted this comfort, praying Aang wouldn't wake nor someone come in and witness this. They broke for a moment to kiss again and she embraced him tightly, feeling one more tucked within his clothes, she turned her head and he answered.

"With this one, I need to speak to your Father about, you'll find out in a moment, but it'll change our plans." They searched the whole ship for her father, missing him by minutes, hiding things from Sokka and attempting hide it from Toph who shrugged and figured she'd find out sooner or later. They finally caught him when they were about to give up and have a cuddle session, but passing in the Hallway Katara almost didn't recognize him with his regalia or Fire Nation General outfit. Katara linked her hand with his and guided him to the private quarters that's Aang still laid, unconscious in, he raised a questioning eyebrow at the curious behavior of his daughter and her boyfriend who closed the door after suspiciously shifting his eyes.

"Dad, Zuko-…" She was cut off.

"Sir, I wanted to show you this in private and I apologize for my selfish act of reading them for myself without consulting my leader." He confessed more bravely than he thought, making the flame hand symbol and bowing lowly in humbling respect. Hakoda, frowned and shook his head, but then smiled and placed a hand on his hunched over shoulder. Zuko froze, holding his breath in his throat, waiting for a smack; he cringed and shut his eyes tightly. Hakoda almost hugged the boy, and almost pulled his hand away, but placed his other hand on Zuko's shoulder. Zuko was still cringing, holding his stance and bracing himself until nothing happened, he peeked with his right eye and then opened his eyes to see Hakoda smiling. "You're not…"

"No, you came to me and told me the truth, it's honest and I don't blame you for having some connection with your father." Hakoda stated firmly, "Blood is thicker than water, and honesty is something deeper than skin, a quality I would like in a son-in-law." He smiled, patting Zuko's shoulder, and winking with his deep war-worried eyes. Zuko smiled and nodded in a docile manner. Katara was flushed madly, linking her hands behind her back and kicking a hole in the metal ground with the toe of her boots. He released Zuko's shoulders and held out his calloused hands for the scrolls, Katara and Zuko handed him all the scrolls. He went to the oak desk and sat behind it, Katara went to Zuko in front of the desk. She noticed vaguely how her red cloak flushed with the carpet, and Zuko's brown and gold robes.

She held his hand, feeling his sweat bead in his palms, she squeezed it for reassurance, and leaned on his shoulder, he stood at Attention to his new leader. He gulped, watching the expression on Hakoda's face, he grimance, looking almost disgusted, he knew he was reading the letters where his own father wised to kill him. He stopped at the second to last letter, the one just before the one in Zuko's shirt. "Kyuusaisha…" he whispered breathlessly. His eyes reflected hope and wonder, "She's still alive?" he remarked in awe.

Katara cast one head to the other side, "Who's that dad?"

"She's the Avatar's stand in…she's supposed to be dead."

The two teenagers looked to each other, both with puzzled faces like a cat in front of a mechanical mouse. "Dead?"

"She supposedly killed herself after the death of her lover by the Fire Nation." He answered their expressions. They both grew slightly sad but in the back of all their minds they shivered like a snake crawling down a moss covered tree trunk. A Ghost? It wasn't impossible, Aang connected with spirits all the time. Zuko suddenly had a flash back of the girl he saw early, he abruptly fell to his knees gripping his abs. Katara gasped, screaming when she witnessed him collapse and groan. Hakoda pushed his chair from under him, dropping the last scroll and dropping to his knees with Katara and checking over Zuko. Zuko's eyelids grew as heavy as lead, his world a blur of shapes and colors, it swirled as he roared in pain he felt as though his blood was boiling, and his stomach was being twisted into pretzel knots. The pain consumed him like fire to a dry straw hut, his world went black, and the last sound he heard was Katara's shrilled screaming of his name.

**Sorry about** **the late update guys, I got really sick and was out of commission and work for four days and was stuck at work when not. Enjoy, next chapter should be up sooner! Happy reading and Reviewing!**


End file.
